Go Pantsless While You're At It
by Unique.Nom.De.Plume
Summary: A good old fashioned smutty Chastine fic. You can't expect much more from me than that, I don't have he attention span for plots and chapters and what have you. Feel free to flame! I'll laugh at your displeasure.


Chas groaned from being thrown back into a brick wall. His groan was cut short as the older man leaned in planting a forceful kiss on Chas' lips. After such an eventful exorcism the two men were drowning in adrenaline.

"Wait wait John," Chas said, breaking off their kiss. "Let's get back to your apartment first." Constantine let out a harsh sigh of agreement since their back alley environment hardly called for love making.

The pair walked back to where Chas had parked the cab.

"You better make this quick." John said before taking his seat in the back of the cab.

"Alright, but if I get a ticket you're ass is paying for it." Chas smirked and started the car. It was a full five minute drive to John Constantine's apartment. Neither of the men were sure they could control themselves for that long.

Driving at least 5 mph over the speed limit the little yellow car sped down the road until they reached a stoplight.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" John said, shaking the back of the passenger seat violently.

"AWWW COME ON!!" Chas jerked on the steering wheel. They waited in agonizing suspense for about three seconds before Chas leaned back toward John.

"Do you know a spell for making traffic lights change by any chance?" He said, softly kissing the older man's cheek.

"Dammit I wish." John replied.

"Well here, let me try something." Chas said, facing forward again. "One, two, three, GREEN!" The light did nothing. "One... two... three... GREEN!" Still nothing. "CHANGE YOU ASSHOLE!!" The light promptly flashed to green and they sped off again.

--

"GOD OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

"Hold on I have to get the key!" John frantically searched his pockets.

"UUUGGGH! I'll find it!" Chas wailed impatiently and shoved his hands into John's pant pockets. Chas shuffled around in the exorcist's pockets intentionally grabbing the man's swelling erection.

"Well, that's not the key." The teen giggled and finally emerged from the pockets with a key.

Chas violently jabbed the key into the door and rushed inside without even removing the key from the lock. Constantine rushed in behind the teen and slammed the door behind him before grabbing the eager boy and slamming him against it.

Their lips met in an attack of passion that had finally been released. John shed his jacket and tie while Chas fumbled to unbutton the exorcist's shirt. Chas ran his hands up John's bare chest and around to his back while John grabbed on to the teen's hair and pulled him into another kiss. The exorcist licked and nibbled at Chas' bottom lip before he opened his mouth to allow John's entrance. Constantine let go of Chas' hair and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Without even breaking the kiss he tore the teen's shirt open to expose his pale chest. Chas hardly seemed to notice and continued their tongues' battle for supremacy. Breaking their kiss Constantine kissed a trail down Chas' neck and chest. Each kiss made a light pucker noise that just made Chas shiver with ecstasy. John's trail halted at the teen's left nipple where he licked a small teasing circle around it. He bit down on the boy's nipple provoking a small moan from him. He continued his trail of kisses and licked the rim of Chas' belly button before gently blowing on it, making Chas shiver.

"Dammit John, quit teasing." Chas mumbled while discarding what was left of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Eager?" he asked in a low voice. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"I can't hear you." He whispered again, pushing his bare chest against Chas' and rubbing his groin against his.

"I fucking want you!" Chas screeched, his voice cracking with anxiousness.

"Good." John turned Chas around, knocked off his hat and grabbed him by the hair. He shoved Chas against a nearby table and pulled down both their pants. He held Chas' hip in one hand and his own erection in the other and slowly traced the rim of the teen's entrance with its head. Chas quivered and dug his fingernails into the table. John slowly pushed the head of his erection into the boy making him moan.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Do it!" Chas panted before letting out a loud moan as the exorcist pushed further into him. John moved in and out at a slow pace, bending over to kiss a line down the boy's shivering spine.

"Harder." Chas moaned between heavy breaths. The older man complied and with all the force his pelvis could grant he thrust into the teen. Chas bit back a scream but instead let out a wild moan of pleasure. John was starting to sweat as every thrust bought him closer to the edge.

"HEY CONSTANTINE! YOU HOME?" followed a loud knock at the door.

"BEEMAN? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" John said in the steadiest voice he could muster.

"I GOT THOSE RELICS FOR YOU!" he called from outside the door.

"SORRY! JOHN'S BUSY HAVING BUTTSE-" Constantine reached over and cupped a hand over Chas' mouth which caused him to push further into him almost causing the boy to scream.

"I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW! COME BACK LATER!" John called back.

"YOU SURE? IT'LL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE! HEY YOU KNOW YOUR KEY IS STILL IN THE LOCK OUT HERE, YOU WANT ME TO BRING IT IN?"

"NO! LATER DAMMIT!" Chas bit his hand, making him bite back a groan.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT FINE." Once they heard his footsteps fade John thrust into him again, Chas still biting down on his hand. The harder he pushed the harder Chas bit his hand causing him to rise even closer to climax. He could tell the teen was close and he reached around to grip his erection, jerking in rhythm with his thrusts. Chas wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. John's hard cock pounding into him with such immense force paired with the tight grip on his own penis was reducing him to a quivering mass of pleasure and he couldn't hold it anymore. The teen came on the floor and bit John's hand so hard he broke the skin. The pain shot up John's arm and sent a rush of pleasure through his body forcing him to come inside Chas.

They both slid down on the floor panting and sweat covered. John managed to haul himself onto the couch.

"Hey kid, bring me a drink and a cigarette." He said between breaths.

"Alright, hold on." Chas said, pulling his pants back on. "Look at this, you tore my shirt!" He said, holding up the offending garment.

"You tore my hand." John held up his bleeding finger.

"Well, what am I gonna do? Walk around here shirtless all night?"

"You can go pantsless too while your at it." Constantine smirked.


End file.
